


Bangkok 1970

by haraldstad2joni



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hot Jarhead! Daryl, Kissing, M/M, Marine! Daryl, Military Kink, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, R&R, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rimming, Soldier!Rick, Touching, Trip to Bangkok, Uniform Kink, Vietnam War Era, blowjob, bottom!daryl, top!rick, virgin!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraldstad2joni/pseuds/haraldstad2joni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes was a lonely Airborne officer who sent to a rest and relaxation trip to Bangkok where he found he wasn't really lonely for some moments anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bangkok 1970

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut fic in TWD fandom, hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  **disclaimer** : probably different, I didn't try to insult anyone, especially the real Vietnam veterans by writing this fiction because it's pure for fun only. And, also to respect those real gay veterans who also fought together in the war back then, because they were really exist and shouldn't be discredited.

So this is Bangkok everyone! Rick Grimes told himself at heart. He put his garrison cap off, petting his short dark curls and glanced over the bus window. It was going to take him to the nearby hotel, supposed to be fast, but time passed slowly. Five hours on the American Airways, flew from Tan Son Nhut Airbase to Bangkok Airport wasn’t overwhelming, but that Marine gunnery sergeant kept telling the men about what and what not to do during their time in this Rest and Recuperation in Thailand. That sergeant told too much, surely significant, but boring as well. He just wanted to lay down the comfy hotel mattress and removed all of his summer outfits. 

Bangkok was a crowded city in 1970. A typical of third-world country city but had its own beauty. It was a big destination chose by U.S Military as an R&R option along with Taipei, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Hawaii and Australia. It was Vietnam War era, and all GIs need some fresh air to breath in the middle of maddening ambushes and exhausting jungle patrols.

Rick Grimes was a platoon leader in one U.S Airborne regiment, ranked second lieutenant and was just twenty one year old. He was young but learned all the things pretty well and soon as he made his first step in Vietnam hellish ground. He led twenty or so men and was supposed to keep them survive. It was his second tour of duty in Vietnam, his superior promised him a promotion to be a first lieutenant, going to leave his platoon and transferred to the Company. This R&R was to ease all of his annoyance and grief of leaving his brothers in arms. 

The watch in his hand ticked over and over. It was a late afternoon when the bus stopped. There were three hotels around to choose. His fellow men on the same bus discussed about this and that they were going to do in Bangkok for these two weeks. He just stayed in silence. He didn’t know anybody here, no one from his unit but him, so he only talked once or twice to the guy who shared the seat with him. 

Everybody had their own direction. Rick stepped out of the bus, glanced over the buildings, and maybe going to make a random pick. He put his garrison cap back on, was about turning around and make his way when someone shoulder bumped him. Surely someone with bigger arm than him, the bump was strong enough to make him almost falling down.

“ ‘m sorry, man,” a strong American Southern accent came out of the man with the same khaki summer uniform. 

Rick took his sunglasses off. He turned to face the man and didn’t shift his eyes after that. It was a young man, maybe at his age, wearing short-sleeve khaki uniform and pants. His uniform looked sinfully too tight to cover his muscular figure. And for god sake, his _enormous biceps, bulgy torso, slim waist and broad shoulders_ almost _ripped_ that shirt open. A garrison cap covered the top of his sand colored short hair. His eyes were small and sharp blues, face was cleanly good looking, and had two little moles, one near the left part of his upper lip, the smaller next to his nose. 

“Hey man, you’re alright?” the man waved his hand. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. It’s okay,” Rick blinked his eyes.

The man hummed and nodded. He made a quick staring at Rick’s clear blue eyes for a second before he passed. 

Rick didn’t have chance to look at his nametag on his chest, the arm insignia was also missed but he had a clue from the bronze brooch on his garrison cap. It was an Eagle, Globe and Anchor. He was a Marine. 

Rick shrugged. He turned around only to miss that jarhead into the middle of crowds. Didn’t know who he was, he maybe just a guy from a southern state like him, only with a thicker redneck accent. He didn’t think too much, just recalling how strong his bump was. And the question about why the hell he wore such ridiculously tight uniform like he couldn’t get any bigger size of it. 

It was getting dark and Rick had to decide where he was going to sleep tonight and the rest of thirteen days later. 

***

What bad in R&R was it passed extremely quickly than Rick wanted to imagine. He made friends with some guys who took the same flight with him and helped a little about his loneliness. They frequently did some trips together, visiting some nice tourist spots outside the city, even went fishing in Pattaya and almost always ended up having some drinks in various local bars.

It was day 11 of Rick’s R&R in Thailand. He spent the whole day taking a walk around. When the night life in Bangkok came up along with the neon boxes displaying the bars, shops, motels and even brothels names, he was ready strolling out of his hotel room with a light colored nylon pants and simple white cotton short-sleeve shirt. The nightclubs in Bangkok always provided some exciting entertainments. The go-go girls on the stage were amazing and a very American touch made every GI felt like they got back home. 

Rick took a leisure time on the sidewalk, enjoying the view as much as he could. People gathered here and there, speaking in a very strange language, though some was heard talking with Americans in Thai accented English. The third world hint was still there but just made it unique and beautiful. He was once in Saigon, South Vietnam, it looked similar to this city, but with hostile around, he couldn’t enjoy time as much as he could do right here. 

From all bars he and his fellows used to hang out in Bangkok, this time he chose a different one. A bar he was never visiting before. It was Mississippi Queens Bar. The name sounded so southern, reminded him of home. Located two blocks from his hotel, this crowded bar was missed from his eyes. 

He took steps in. It was full at this Sunday night. With more bar girls than he used to see before, he didn’t ask why. They were mostly pretty and sexy, draping in very American suits to catch more GIs attentions. One long haired girl at the karaoke stage performed some Janis Joplin’s songs and imitated that hippies style and even the real singer’s gesture very perfectly. She did it well and more applauses came from the full tables down the stage. 

Rick smirked and moved directly to a bar counter. He wasn’t really interested in flirting with girls, neither Vietnamese nor Thai. Most of his friends took the bar girls with them all day, even changed with the new one every few days. It was fun, they said. They even encouraged him once or twice, handed him some condoms and called the prettiest one in a bar for him as company, but he always refused. He didn’t find something good in playing a woman like she was a toy. He knew every woman here tried to make money and he could just help them, but as they had to sell their bodies for him, he chose not to. 

“One tequila,” Rick took a seat in a high barstool. 

The bartender was a brown-dye haired young Thai woman, looking at his clean handsome face shyly while preparing the drink. 

“Thank you,” the lieutenant winked at the girl and she just blushed with a smile before she left to the other consumer. 

Rick groped his shirt pocket and took out a fine Cuban cigar. It was from Sergeant Abraham Ford, an NCO from 25th Infantry Division who used to hang out with him lately. A nice cigar wasn’t supposed to be neglected.

He didn’t smoke, so he just didn’t really know how to start. And, he didn’t even take a lighter with him. Looking around, he tried to find someone with a lighter. 

His attention was draw for a moment to the strippers who started coming up the dancing platforms. The too much excitement from the American guys below made him turned away immediately. 

Nostril caught a smell of burning tobacco around. His eyes searched the closest origin of the smoke in the air and he found someone occupied a seat next to him. It looked like a blink of an eye. The seat was just left by a guy when he paid attention to the strippers and now someone was there already. 

The guy wore a sleeveless grey checkered flannel shirt and displayed too much of his enormous biceps. He moved the cigarette in his mouth playfully with his lips while dragging on it deep and puffed it out. His hand was on a glass of whiskey. 

“Excuse me, can I borrow your zippo?” Rick tried to look at his face.

The man shifted his attention from his whiskey glass to the other man.

“Sure,” he smirked, groping his shirt pocket and handed Rick a zippo lighter. 

Rick lit the cigar, tried to act calm and cool like he got used to it. In fact, he didn’t knew whether that was how Abraham did it or not. 

“Ain’t it a Cuban?” the man asked. It seemed like he had a familiar voice to Rick. 

Rick nodded, “my first time, not bad tho, my friend told me this is kinda the best one.”

“Ain’t smoker. I can see that,” the man took the cigarette in between his fore and middle finger and sipped his whiskey. 

Rick puffed the smoke in the air, “so obvious, right?” he clicked the Zippo cap close and read the carvings on it. VIET NAM 67-68 KHE SANH UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS. And not to forget the Eagle Globe and Anchor in the front. 

Rick shifted his eyes from the lighter to the man who had it. He scanned his face in detail and tried to remember that he once had met him. The mole next to his left upper lip wasn’t forgettable so easily. It was the guy who shoulder-bumped him accidentally when he firstly arrived in Bangkok. The small and sharp eyes also couldn’t lie. And for sure, those big arms as well. 

“Think we had met before,” Rick didn’t return the lighter yet. Instead he played by clicking the cap opened and closed.

The man hummed, “really?” he took another drag of his Marlboro. 

“You shoulder bumped me in front of a hotel about nine days ago,” Rick smiled, “I know it’s you. That Marine guy”

The man frowned, thinking or recalling something. His teeth nibbled his lower lip, eyes squinted. He later looked at Rick with a little smirk in the corner of his tiny lips.

“That Airborne guy,” he said. 

“Yeah, how do you know that?” Rick scooted closer. 

“That patch on yer piss cutter,” the man referred to the parachute patch on his garrison cap.

Rick smiled, “thought I knew you’re in Marine by the same way that day. So, you were stationed at Khe Sanh?” 

“Yeah. Been there for one TOD, then moved to Quang Tri and back to Da Nang,” the man bit his lower lip, “What ‘bout ya?”

“Camp Eagle, Hue,” Rick sipped his tequila, “You’re from The Third Marine?” 

The man nodded, “26th Marine Regiment, Battle of Khe Sanh.”

“I remember that. 77 days of combat,” Rick raised his eyebrow recalling one craziest and longest combat action during the war. 

“Pretty much. So shitty to be there ‘cuz I was just a kid,” the man scoffed. 

Rick nodded, “Don’t know your name yet, I’m Rick Grimes,” he gave a hand.

The man looked at his sharp blue eyes, “ ‘m Dixon, Daryl Dixon,” he shook Rick’s hand. 

Two hour passed. They kept talking like no one around. Ignoring every girl who laid a hand on their arms. Rick found a nice partner to talk to and though Daryl was a quite quiet person, he had a wonderful thought and amazing experience during his almost-three years in Vietnam. 

“So, Daryl, your supervisor didn’t get you into the promotion?” Rick propped his chin with the back of his hand with elbow on the table. 

“Nah. They’re all shitting over me. I don’t need any promotion tho, doesn’t matter. 250 bucks a month for a Marine sergeant’s good enough,” Daryl took the last gulp of his third glass of whiskey, “but yeah, if I was just lucky a lil bit I cud get into an OCS in Fort Benning, in fact I was ended up in enlisted service.”

“Well, enlisted men are much well prepared. An OCS graduate like me is always been considered as short-timer instant officer. Not really good,” Rick followed by emptying his tequila glass.

The bar was getting wilder by the time the night getting high. More girls came out with more vulgar outfits and more vulgar action. This bar was quite different from the rest Rick had visited before. 

“Are you always been here before?” Rick asked.

“Not always, but sometimes yeah,” Daryl nodded.

“Well, this bar is just crazier than I used to visit,” Rick shook his head.

Daryl glanced around at those almost naked girls on the stripping poles, and those who flirted on some soldiers’ laps.

“Aye. The brothel house’s right up there,” he pointed at the stair. 

“If I’m telling my dudes now, they’re gonna stuck here and don’t wanna come back to Nam,” Rick giggled.

“Don’t wanna try?” Daryl snorted.

“What, me?” Rick frowned.

“Yeah. Many guys tried those Asians’ pussies,” Daryl rolled his eyes.

“No, I’m not getting into this thing,” Rick answered honestly, “What ‘bout you? You tried?”

Daryl blushed, “the hell is that question, Grimes,” he scoffed.

“This conversation is kinda boring, any idea?” Rick felt two soft hands groped his back up to his shoulders.

“Need a company, GI?” a woman spoke in a very Thai accented English.

“No, Lady, thank you,” Rick smiled politely to the middle aged beautiful lady who might be the madam of the brothel house up there. 

“I can give the best girls, for both of you, five dollars each, you guys are handsome, need a company of hot girls,” the madam still tried.

“Nah, Maam. We got company of each other, other guys might need that, but we don’t. thanks,” Daryl asserted. 

The madam said something in Thai that sounded like a swearing word and left. 

“Why not, Daryl?” Rick asked.

“I wanna ask ya the same question. So, who’s gonna answer first?” Daryl folded his arms in his chest.

“Alright, me. I can’t do that. I don’t wanna play a woman and pay them for fun, that’s it. Now your turn.”

Daryl hummed, “more or less the same,” he shrugged, “wanna come out?”

“Okay,” Rick nodded. He waited for Daryl buying a full bottle of Red Label before they strode out of the bar. 

 

Rick took a deep breath. It was the fresh air he already missed for a few hours inside. Though the outside was also full of people around, the open air gave them chill.

“What about taking a lil walk?” Rick opened the conversation after some moments of silence.

“Yeah,” Daryl mumbled. 

They walked randomly. As every corner of that street was full and crowded, they looked for a less busy space comfortable to just share some kinda stories. Only few hours knew each other didn’t make both of them looked awkward, they had a unique connection related to their experience in Vietnam. A Marine and an Airborne didn’t always get along that way, but surely they did. 

“A nice spot to share this booze,” Daryl took a look around before pushing himself down and sat on an empty sidewalk.

Rick giggled and took the same position next to the Marine guy. He heard him screwed the bottle cap open. But his eyes locked up at the colorful lights of those living nightclubs, brothel houses and bars. It seemed like they got far away from the crowd and from the noise, pushing deeper into silence and peace. 

Daryl held the bottle before taking a gulp of that whiskey, “for goddamned days back in the fuckin’ Nam and these extraordinary times of peace. Booyah!” and then, he took it. 

Rick smiled when the other man handed him the bottle, “Okay, for all of these government shits over Nam, may it ends up soon, cheers!” he took one big gulp. 

“Not bad, ‘right?” Daryl snorted. 

He never laughed during their conversation, Rick wondered, if he could even do that. This guy was a simply pretty badass. He didn’t smile enough but his words expressed his mood very well. For a stranger, he was a nice and kind one, someone who Rick could even trust that he wasn’t just a sweet mouth. 

Daryl asked some stuffs about Rick’s daily life as a platoon leader in an Army unit, and Rick was also curious about the difference between Army guys and Marine guys in every simple aspect. They discussed a lot about some operations they once associated with. The weapons they used. It came to a perfect conclusion answering Rick’s question about Daryl’s enormous biceps. He was a machinegunner, operated an M60, taking the 23 pounds machine gun on his shoulders everywhere his unit needed to move for miles inside the ferocious jungle. They talked a lot and drank a lot. The last minutes were mostly occupied by silence because they were quite drunk to tell anything more. 

Rick got up and took a few steps to prop his light-feeling body over a street lamp post. Daryl lit a cigarette and looked up at him.

“High enough?” the Marine sergeant scoffed.

“Hell, yeah,” Rick mumbled. 

“Take some cigs, yer gonna be alright,” Daryl got up, very carefully not to slump down the street. He took his cigarettes out and let his new friend picked one. 

Rick chuckled and he just smirked, lit both sticks in their own mouth in turn. 

“You sound really south when you’re talking. Where’re you from?” Rick met his curiosity. 

Daryl hummed and swayed his body in a very typical way, something that Rick recognized as a trademark of his own, “Senoia, Georgia,” he muttered.

“The hell you said, I’m from Atlanta,” Rick burst out a laugh. 

“No shit,” Daryl almost laughed, “but ya win, ya knew that I’m a redneck.”

Rick nodded. He looked deep at those small blue eyes, seemed so black in the night. The longer he kept his eyes on the redneck, the weirder it became. The Marine guy took another gulp, he locked his eyes at the other man, letting the weird feeling occupied himself. Or maybe themselves.

Rick moved one step closer to the man with the exact same height as him. His hand crept at the other’s to took the bottle. He got two big gulps and handed it back. 

Daryl let out a sigh without letting his eyes off of Rick. He walked backward and pushed his own back against a cold bricked wall. Rick followed him, the tip of their shoes bumped few times. Now he was really pinned against the wall by the drunken handsome officer.

“What do you want, jarhead?” Rick asked in a husky low voice.

Daryl shrugged. He took a drag of his cigarette, “dunno what I want. Ask yerself instead,” he murmured. 

Rick got something inside him arise. He was never been in that circumstance with a man before. But he knew Daryl was different. He was a perfectly different man. If he pinned him against the wall this way, it meant something different too.

“What if I kiss you, Daryl?” Rick didn’t need to encourage himself to ask. He was too drunk to realize his hand already roamed over Daryl’s cheeks.

Daryl nibbled his lower lip, “go on, Grimes,” he let out a small sigh as Rick pinned him harder down there. 

Rick didn’t waste his time. He abandoned his cigarette and used his fingers to touch Daryl’s jaw as his lips worked against his. It was only an awkward lips touching at first before 

Rick used his free hand to slip under Daryl’s shirt and touching his side. The redneck made a silent moan, mouth slightly opened and Rick inserted his tongue inside to taste him further. 

They kissed like a couple of passionate teenagers for a long time under the dark shade of buildings. No one would be bothered to see them like that out there. Daryl tried to stay calm at first, but later he forgot his cigarette and dropped the almost empty bottle down on the cold ground. Rick literally killed him with his lust. They started touching here and there and didn’t stop kissing until they begged for air. 

Daryl panted with wet lips so full and red, he looked at Rick and his killer lips, wasn’t different much. The next moment, he just let Rick traced his face with those lips, nibbling his earlobe and down to his strong built neck. He couldn’t do anything but closed his eyes and let himself enjoyed that touch. 

“Ya want me so bad, Rick?” Daryl asked, groping Rick’s sides down to his hips. His eyes were blinded by lust and sexual excitement he never had before. 

“Yeah, I want you, so fuckin bad, Daryl,” Rick licked Daryl’s collarbone and made the redneck almost shout. His hands reached his butts and lifted him up against the wall only to plant more kisses on those demanding tiny lips. 

“Oh, Jesus,” Daryl muttered in the break of that kiss. Rick attacked him more and he could do nothing but curled up his legs on Rick’s behind, nudging his butt with the heel of his shoes. 

“Damn, you’re so fuckin good, sergeant,” Rick grinded his hips against the other man.

“Fuck ya, Grimes, just do me now,” Daryl almost lost his breath as he knew he was very hard inside. 

“Wh, what? Now?” Rick rolled his eyes, didn’t expect that too soon.

“Oh come on ya _bocoo dinky dau_ ,” Daryl slapped Rick’s cheek playfully.

“You want me to _boom-boom_ you?” Rick pecked some butterflies kisses along Daryl’s jawline. 

“Yeah, fuckin boom-boom me. Do whatever ya want. I just want ya to do it to me,” Daryl swallowed his spit. 

“Alright, but not here. My hotel is on the other side of this street. We gotta be there soon and I’m gonna make you scream all night,” Rick let out a sigh and jerked his hips forward, making the other man whined in pleasure. 

The way to the hotel wasn’t so easy. They were drunk and supposed to behave as normal as they could and forgot a moment about the hardness they got inside their pants. When they got into the elevator, they almost touched each other, but they tried not to until Rick clicked the door shut when they were inside his room.

They shared a filthy French kiss on the bed with hands getting ruder than before. They started touching each other’s hardness through the fabric and moaned freer than before. Rick unbuttoned Daryl’s shirt and tossed it aside. He found the military green tight tee inside, wrapping his perfect body so sinfully, and so bad he had to peel it off of Daryl. Now he could touch those naked shoulders and bulgy chest as much as he could. 

Daryl turned unbuttoning Rick’s shirt and left him half naked before planted some sheer kissed along his collarbone down to his soft haired chest, licking both of his nipples and mouthing his flat abs. Rick could only moan in pleasure, putting his hand on his soft blonde hair and let him do anything he wanted. 

“Can I?” Daryl asked in between Rick’s thigh, mouth so close to the zipper of his pants.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, baby,” Rick nodded in excitement and looked carefully at how sexy Daryl pulling that zipper down, unbuckling that belt and unbuttoning that pants. Then he pulled the nylon pants down to discover the white brief getting so tight and wet. Daryl smirked at the tent in the middle. He didn’t waste time, looking up at Rick while pulling down the waistband so quick. A _perfectly erected penis_ shoved right at his face.

“The hell you’re so fucking bocoo, Rick,” Daryl giggled. It was the very first time Rick heard him giggling. And so arousing that he giggled over his erection. 

“Like it?” Rick asked, petting Daryl’s soft hair.

“Mhm, it’s time for _sucky-sucky_ , baby,” Daryl nodded. Both hands pulled the pants and brief off of Rick’s ankle and spread the legs a little bit before he shoved his face closer and licked at the almost dripping precum of the other man’s cock. 

Rick moaned. He almost lost control over his hips but Daryl pushed his thighs softly yet firmly to calm him down. Daryl explored the shaft and every ridge under it, tracing carefully at the veins with his tongue, even moved down to mouth and tickled Rick’s balls only to make the other man growled in pleasure. 

He snorted, looking up at the man before opened his mouth and took the big head inside. He bobbed his head, trying to take the whole shaft down but he couldn’t. 

Daryl pulled back and choked. It was too big for him and the fact was he never did such thing with any men before. Surely it was a kinda pure experiment. 

“You okay, gorgeous?” Rick got concerned.

Daryl nodded, “yer so big. And I never do this before, so sorry,” he smiled innocently while slapping his face with Rick’s cock. 

Rick could just died looking at that scene, “just go slow, and don’t force yourself. I don’t wanna hurt you,” he said. 

Daryl hummed, “never been so crazy about someone’s cock before,” he licked the slit before took the shaft down his throat.

The lieutenant bit his own lips. It was a maddening pleasure. Daryl did it much better than any girl he dated back home. His mouth was stronger than women and he sucked more powerfully than them as well. 

“Enough, sweetheart, don’t push yourself too hard,” Rick drew himself away from Daryl’s mouth wrap, “now let me take care of you.”

Daryl gave up. His face was pure sex and he just giggled as Rick stripped him off before pushed him down the mattress.

“A nice cock you have,” Rick palmed Daryl’s abandoned long slimmer cock before pumped it slowly. The other man whimpered at the sensation. He kept making noise and Rick finally gave him a kiss to stop the other guests next door complaining.

Rick moved from Daryl’s cock. He licked his face, down to his neck, exploring the perfectly shaped and sunburn part of his upper body. The firm biceps were so good under his lips, forced him to leave some playful bites before he moved to mouth both of his nipples and suck the bulges on his chest. Hands couldn’t get stop roaming around the contrastive incredible slim waist. Mouth kept going down until he literally sucked that long cock until the man got his legs shaking.

“Do me, Sunshine, just fuck me hard,” Daryl begged in between his panting and moaning.

“Not yet, jarhead,” Rick grinned wickedly while pressing his thumb on Daryl’s cock head. He pulled Daryl’s hips closer and lifted it up, exposing his secret area in the air. 

Rick licked Daryl’s balls and moved down to the line before went back and pulled the tight skin of his balls playfully with his lips.

“The fuck yer gonna do in there?” Daryl asked. He felt a little bit uncomfortable when Rick teased his entrance. 

“Taste you with my mouth,” Rick tested the clenched shut hole with his tongue. 

“Oh my! Don’t,” Daryl tried to push Rick away with his feet. 

“Easy, boy,” Rick insisted.

“Just so filthy down there, thought yer gonna get disgusted with that. well, it’s new for me,” Daryl said. 

“You’re amazingly clean down here, you touch yourself here don’t you?” Rick continued teasing the hole with his mouth. Now he tried to stick his tongue inside, when it finally gave up open, he moved it around the wall, forcing Daryl to moan loader.

“Yeah, yeah, sometimes,” Daryl tried to control himself but now Rick was giving his hole a wet French kiss and he nearly passed out into the sensation.

“I know I’m drunk, but not gonna lying that your hole is nice,” he spread the ass wider only to let the hole contracted open and close. It was swollen a little bit and made him more aroused to lap his mouth in it once more.

“Oh, fuck, so good, Rick, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Daryl almost ripped the bed sheet. 

Rick didn’t intend to stop. It was a new experience for him sucking a Marine guy’s asshole like a life. There was no disgust in that bed. He was literally clean and wet inside. When Rick pushed a finger in, it throbbed, hot and wet, similar to women’s vagina, only it throbbed and clenched more powerful.

“You’ve been fucked before?” Rick fucked Daryl with his middle finger very carefully.

“Nah,” Daryl shook his head, “just fingering myself.”

“So it’s your time, baby,” Rick leaned closer and kissed the redneck. 

“Ya like my hole?” Daryl reached Rick’s cock and jerked it slowly. 

“Absolutely,” Rick made a little hummed, “you’re wet inside. I don’t have lubricant, so it’s gonna help, you just need getting more wet than this.”

“Is that weird if I’m wet?” Daryl met Rick’s eyes, seeking comfort as his finger moved deeply and rougher than before inside him.

Rick hummed, “women are always wet. I never try a man before, so maybe I just don’t know yet,” he fucked his long finger deeper and reach something, a small bundle of nerve that made Daryl jumped.

“Shit, Rick,” Daryl cursed.

“What’s that?” Rick tried again and the other man whimpered. 

“Dunno, but so _fuckin.great.oh.Jesus_ ,” Daryl almost lost control over his words.

“Hm, well, it’s your spot,” Rick grinned, nuzzled at Daryl’s neck. 

Rick moved slowly and pulled off, letting a disappointed whine out of the other man’s mouth. He shoved his fingers up to Daryl’s mouth, forced him to suck them down. He wasn’t dirty inside, so the redneck took them into his mouth, sucking crazily until they covered in spit. The next moment, Rick pushed both lubricated fore and middle fingers together back in. 

Daryl moaned and giggled at the same time when those fingers curled, twisted and scissored inside him. His reaction made Rick got harder at his own and played those fingers crazier than before.

Couldn’t take it anymore, Rick followed the redneck moaning in state of bliss only by fingering his hole and seeing him so helplessly sexy under his touch. He needed his ring finger inside and the other man bit his lower lip into the sensation. 

“You should be preparedly open to take this cock down,” Rick whispered over Daryl’s lips before taking him into a rough teeth clashing kiss. He didn’t forget his fingers down there, instead playing them harder, deeper and faster. 

When they stopped, Rick moved his face down, looking how perfectly open and wet that pink puckered hole was. It gaped, inviting to be fucked and he just shoving his tongue out, licking the rim, pushing inside and Daryl couldn’t do anything but blissfully moaned. 

“You ready?” Rick adjusted his position in between Daryl’s thigh, pulling that hips harder until his knees touching his chest and legs up over his own shoulder.

“Yeah,” Daryl pushed his lips in anticipation. 

Rick reached the nightstand for a condom but Daryl stopped him.

“I wanna feel ya completely, fuck that rubber, want yer cock only,” Daryl said, licking his lips and eyes turned into a puppy mode. 

“You sure?” Rick smiled. Cock throbbed erotically at the moment he saw Daryl so cutely arousing that way.

Daryl nodded, “I’ve never done this with anyone before, so ya can trust me.”

“Alright, sweetheart. Don’t worry I’m gonna go slow for you,” Rick spitted at his cock, lubricated the whole raging shaft and more at the other man’s entrance. 

Everything went slow when Rick pushed his cock inside the hole. Daryl whimpered in the breaching process. He never took anyone’s cock before, and the first guy who gave it had a perfectly big size. It took time until the whole shaft settled inside but not yet moving. 

“Yer so fuckin’ big, Rick, gonna drive me crazy,” Daryl ran his hands over Rick’s spine. 

“Glad you like that,” Rick whispered, touching his nose with Daryl’s, “gonna move, just tell me when you can’t take it.”

Daryl hummed and pulled Rick into a soft kiss before the other man started moving inside him, slow at first. Those eyes never left his as his movement became steadier and more erotic than before.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Daryl babbled when Rick moved crazily, almost pulling out and pushed the whole length back in into a fast pace, hitting his spot over and over and almost made him pass out. 

“Fuck, you’re so fuckin’ good, Dixon,” Rick muttered expressing his own feeling at the hot, tight, wet and clenching sensation down there. He could just come at everytime this moment. Daryl was too hot and tight, he would force him coming undone in this position. 

So, Rick pulled Daryl’s arms up. He shifted his position into sitting and curled Daryl’s legs on his waist. He put them into a lotus position and thrust up into the demanding hole. In this state, he could explore Daryl’s upper body better where he ended up sucking his collarbone while fucking his ass hard. 

“Fuck yeah,” Daryl cursed. He tilted Rick’s head over him and kissed him lustfully. It was the most intense sexual moment he ever had in his life. He was virgin back then and Rick had the chance to take it away from him. 

Their spits collided in their mouth, sweat mixed up and bodies united in the most erotic state they ever experienced. 

Rick smiled in between his panting, holding Daryl’s buttcheeks and thrust him hard from below. He was no longer really drunk like before, the sexual intensity put him back into the conscious state. 

Daryl giggled. Sweat damped in his short blonde hair, tracing his temple down and dripping into Rick’s chest. He kept his legs curled and both arms clung over Rick’s shoulders.

“Don’t wanna come yet,” Daryl mumbled and Rick nodded. He moved from the mattress without losing contact with Daryl. He lifted him up, forgetting how more muscular the other man was, he took him to the closest wall, pushing his back against it. 

“Me too,” Rick smirked. He started thrusting all the way in. 

Daryl held the wall behind, reaching the closest thing as leverage but ended up dropping some wall decorations. Luckily, the stuffs thudded into the carpet covered floor. He chuckled and his partner followed as they realized they went out of boundaries. The sex was extremely good at that point.

Rick thrust very hard, banging the redneck’s body and the wall at the same time. He knew one of his friends was probably next door, and that sounds was unavoidable heard by anyone. But he kept going, kept fucking that gorgeous jarhead until his legs shaking and body trembling. 

“Gonna come,” Daryl mumbled in the middle of intense coupling.

“Yeah, just come, baby, wanna see you come,” Rick hitting the spot over and over. He moved from the wall to the armed chair. He let Daryl laid down while he didn’t pull out at all. 

Putting one foot on the coffee table at the side, he thrust down harder while the redneck holding his own cock tight. It was getting too tight, red and ready to explode. And with three or four last deep thrusts, Daryl cried out as his body tensed, hole clenched, pumping Rick’s cock inside so bad. He came in massive thick strips on his belly and spurted some little on Rick’s abs. 

Daryl opened his mouth, taking the air like he was almost died, his legs were shaking worse as the post-orgasmic pleasure hit him hard inside. With Rick kept thrusting like eternity, his body responded by trembling. 

Rick wasn’t gonna last too. He moaned, thrusts got more erratic and lost the rhythm. A moment later, he came so hard inside his partner’s hole with the most satisfying growl he ever made. He buried his cock deep until fully sheathed, pushing his come deeper. 

“Oh, God,” Rick panted. His legs were shaking too. He slumped down up Daryl’s body. Staying there in that state for a moment, they didn’t talk yet, only enjoying silence and listening to each other’s racing heart beat.

“How was that, baby?” Rick asked as he carefully pulled his flaccid cock out, pushing out his own load until it dripped over the chair.

“Fuckin’ amazing,” Daryl smiled. He let Rick moved his finger up his butt crack to put back the goo into his hole. It was before he pushed his forefinger back in to check how gaped he was.

Daryl chuckled tickly when Rick teased his well used hole, playing with the cum as he pushed it out. He took it in his finger and licked it, tasting his own load. Needed more, he felched those cum with his mouth, letting Daryl moaned in additional pleasure. 

Rick licked his lips, he opened Daryl’s mouth, tilted his face up and he spit the cum down slowly, forced him to taste and to swallow them all. The redneck obeyed and took all the way in.

“Hm, you’re dirty jarhead,” Rick planted a kiss over those cum covered lips. 

“Fuck ya, L.T,” Daryl smiled, drew himself away from those full lips.

“Clean up and sleep, what do you think?” Rick got up, headed to the bathroom. 

“Good idea,” Daryl smeared his own cum over his flat abs. 

Rick came back with a wet towel. He cleaned Daryl up so carefully before washing himself. 

They moved to that queen sized bed with the sheet covered in sweat. Rick pulled it off and tossed it aside. He let Daryl lied down and he followed next to him, pulling the blanket up. 

Daryl yawned, dropping his head in Rick’s chest, “you took my virginity, Lieutenant Grimes,” he muttered.

Rick laughed softly, “So it’s my lucky day. The best R&R ever,” he kissed the top of Daryl’s head. 

Daryl hummed happily, “best day of the whole fuckin TOD.”

“You look so tired, honey, now sleep,” Rick caressed that muscular arm tenderly. 

“You too,” Daryl kissed Rick’s chest before closing his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Rick took a deep breath. He reached the desk lamp and turned it off. Eyes pinned to the ceiling, arms pulling the other man closer to him, enjoying the peaceful warmth of his body until the darkness swallowed him over. 

***

“Well, what time is it?” Daryl muttered before opened his eyes. He tried to reach Rick’s watch on the nightstand and yawned.   
“  
It’s too early to leave, buddy,” Rick mumbled beneath the blanket. He already awoke, just not got up yet.

Daryl glanced over the window and realized it was an early morning. He had slept for few hours but still felt drowsy after that long and hard rock n’ roll night.

“Stay a ‘lil longer,” Rick turned around and caught Daryl by his hips and pulled him closer until their morning erections brushed each other. 

“Alright,” the redneck smirked, touching his forehead to the other man’s.

“Sleep well?” Rick asked, leaned up a little bit to drop butterfly kisses on Daryl’s muscular arm.

“Yeah,” Daryl nodded, a lopsided smile grew in his tiny lips, “got sore in some parts, but gonna be alright,” he snorted.

Rick giggled, closing his eyes, “you’re great. A kinda perfect partner. Think we gonna do that shit again?” 

The smile disappeared from Daryl’s lips, “dunno, ya know in what kinda world we’re livin now, Grimes, things just get more uncertain lately, reckon this shit ain’t gonna happened   
twice or more.”

Rick stroked Daryl’s hair softly with an unhappy sigh, “so that’s just gonna be a one night stand thing for us?”

“Bad as I hate to, but maybe yeah,” Daryl touched Rick’s nose, “don’t wanna think ‘bout this, kinda sad because I got to go back to Nam today, that’s why I told ya ‘bout that.”

“What? It’s not even two weeks yet,” Rick frowned.

“My commander told me to go back today, said there will be more things to do,” Daryl lied down on his back. 

Rick held Daryl close and tight, “alright, if we can’t meet again, what ‘bout some letters? Think we’re already friends now, not only one night stand partners, I can write you once a month and you can tell me how you are doing.”

“Not a bad idea tho, ya can send me yer naked pics too,” Daryl flirted, pinching Rick’s nipple playfully.

Rick smiled and then giggled to the touch.

“Gonna tellin’ ya when my last TOD is over, maybe when ya get back home, I can see ya again in Georgia,” Daryl held Rick’s hand. His face turned pretty serious, no pun intended, it seemed like he promised something. 

Rick nodded, “yeah,” he leaned closer and gave the redneck a long soft kiss. 

“Got to go, now,” Daryl said halfheartedly. He left the bed and picked his scattered clothes up.

The other man reached a bathrobe and watched the redneck got dressed. He leaned on the wall, looking at him and his every move. 

“Bye, Rick Grimes,” Daryl strolled to the door but Rick grasped his wrist. They pinned into each other eyes before going down into a soft but lustful kiss. 

“Bye,” Rick muttered, he opened the door and let the man go.

Daryl didn’t look back. He moved away and disappeared into the elevator. 

Rick sighed emptily. He was about moving back to his bed when someone proved him he wasn’t alone.

“Been doin’ good, Grimes?” Abraham Ford grinned, enjoying his morning cigar. 

“Yeah,” Rick smiled coyly.

“You’re alright, don’t ya?” the big redhead man moved his eyes from Rick’s top to toes. 

“Why’d you think I’m not?” Rick rolled his eyes. 

“I didn’t know that maybe I was too drunk or some kinda earthquake happened, but I was sure I heard something hitting the wall so bad. It came from your wall, did you have some kinda fight with your fellaz?” Abraham went too thoughtful. 

Rick blushed, he turned all cold and all hot at the same time in embarrassment, “yeah, yeah, not that kinda fight tho, em well…” he scratched the back of his head.

“So?” Abraham frowned.

“Just sorta drinking games, nothing so serious and I’m alright,” Rick knew how awkward he reacted to Abraham’s question, but he had no choice. 

“Oh, well, you’re fuckin weird, hope the game don’t drive you crazy ‘cause you just turn up that way,” the redhead man chuckled and left.

Rick palmed his face and closed his door.

Abraham heard him banging Daryl against the wall last night, so lucky he was drunk too, so he didn’t really mind about their overwhelming moaning and screaming. 

***

That late morning, Rick enjoyed his late breakfast outside and saw Daryl passed the hotel in his uniform with five other guys. He headed to the airport as soon as possible but stopped for a while to say the real goodbye to his one night stand partner.

“Ready to go, Dixon?” Rick asked, eyes fucked into Daryl’s tight uniform and the perfect body hidden beneath the fabric. The body that turned him on really hard. 

“Yeah,” Daryl groped his pants pocket, taking his Zippo lighter out and handed it to Rick, “just something to remember,” he said.

“Thanks,” Rick smiled, tried so hard to keep him on his place from the desire to kiss the redneck badly.

“Any last words?” Daryl chuckled. His friends waited on the other side of the sidewalk, one of them started losing his temper.

“The fuck ya do up there, ya motherfucker? Hurry, we gotta get the plane, bowman!” a big black guy scowled.

“Shut the fuck up, T-Dog, gonna be there, just a moment,” Daryl rolled his eyes.

“Well, you look so hot in this uniform, damn tight and make me wanna fuck you right here, right now with that shirt is still on you,” Rick whispered, making the other man’s jaw dropped slightly, “your turn.”

“Just wanna tell ya that I fell for ya the very moment we met, ya just so good in that uniform too, thought ya never knew it but I kept lookin at yer pretty ass before ya turned around,” Daryl giggled.

“Alright,” Rick laughed and shook Daryl's hand, letting the man crushing it gently, “take care of yourself, partner.”

“Fine, so long, partner,” Daryl waved his hand before turned around and joined his friends and made their way to the airport.

Rick stood at the sidewalk for a moment. His hand clicked the lighter cap open and close. He would never forget that man after last night and the fact that he gave something to him made him harder to erase his presence from his mind.

***

That night, Rick jerked himself while trying to remember how hot Daryl in uniform was and fantasized that they fucked hard with their military shirts on.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering those words meaning:
> 
> *OCS: Officers Candidate School
> 
> *Jarhead: military slang for a Marine serviceman
> 
> *bocoo dinky dau: military slang borrowed from Vietnamese (dien cai dau means crazy) and French (bocoo from beaucoup means too much/very) can be translated as very stupid/crazy
> 
> *bocoo: slang means big (usually sexual and refers to penis size)
> 
> *boom-boom: military slang used commonly in Vietnam war era refers to a sexual intercourse
> 
> *sucky-sucky: blowjob


End file.
